Royalty
by Link's Twin
Summary: "Did you tell her the Prince and the Commoner again?" Just a family drabble.


_**A/N: Well I was reading a bunch of Oran fics and found most are OC fics. So here is this idea. Don't judge. Just Review.**_

Royalty

Once there was a kingdom. In this kingdom lived a woman who resided in a small house at the edge of a small village-

"..."

Now I know you were thinking this story might be about the rich and royal people that live in that kingdom. Just pay attention and be surprised.

Now in this Kingdom lived a Woman. She was beautiful. She had sun golden hair and beautiful midnight purple eyes. This Woman was not popular among most the people she lived among. That didn't matter to the woman though. She didn't care. You see the Woman was loved by one person. Her love was a King. He was rich and powerful. That's not the reason the Woman loved the King though. She loved the King because he was kind and loving. He also was from a foreign land, which is why he didn't know of the awful things the other villagers had spoken about the Woman.

The King loved the Woman so much he wanted to marry her, but his mother wouldn't allow it. She hated the Woman the King loved because she wasn't rich and powerful like the King. She forbade the King from marring her. The couple didn't listen to the King's mother, and soon they had a little child. A Prince, he looked like his mother, with all his sun golden hair and midnight purple eyes.

Now the King's mother was so furious she made the King leave the Woman. He did as he was told, because he didn't want to lose all the money and power he had, because he wanted the best for his child. The child grew up playing games with his Mother, till he had to leave her like the King did and go be a Prince.

The Prince then grew to a handsome 17 year old man. He was taught with a select group of boys. There were the Jester twins. With their fire red hair and burning gold eyes that always seemed to have a hint mischief in them. Then there was the trustful Adviser. He had jet black hair and speckles that always seemed to be peering into a black notebook. The next was a small 18 year old. He had blond hair and honey colored eyes. The boy could always be found with a sweet in his mouth. Guarding the small boy was a silent giant. The Boy and the Giant were inseparable. These young men were the Prince's closest friends.

The Prince was forced by his grandmother to find a bride. He decided to start a club with his group of friends. There were some girls who were taught with the boys and the Prince, so the Prince allowed the girls to sit and have tea with them every day after lessons.

This went on for a while. The Prince was never board, but he was having trouble loving any of the girls that came through. It was all pretend, a show. That is until he met the commoner. A young girl with brown hair and matching eyes. She was poor and needed a job. She helped the Prince at his club.

As the days passed buy and turned into months and years the Prince fell in love with the Commoner. She however failed to notice the Prince, or the fact she was falling for the Prince just as hard. You see the Prince treated the Commoner like nobody else had; He treated her like a real princess, not the fake show he put on for the other girls.

One day the prince's grandmother was tired of his waiting and picked a girl for him to marry. The Prince said his good byes to his friends and the Commoner whom he had grown to love and left. The Commoner got over her pride and went after the Prince. You see the only reason the prince left is because he thought the Commoner didn't love him. He decided to give up and move on.

Once the Commoner caught up with the Prince she confessed her love for the Prince. The Prince was so surprised he couldn't find the words to speak. Forgetting what the grandmother wanted the Prince kissed the Commoner. Soon the prince was given the Kingdom. He became the King when he turned 18, and there was nothing the grandmother could do about it. The Princess the Prince was supposed to marry gave up and married another.

"….So the Prince and the Commoner lived happily ever after. The End." Haruhi's voice was barley above a whisper as she finished the story for the small child. She leaned forward and kissed the child on her head. She exited the room as quietly as possible. And closed the door careful not to wake the cjild only to turn and run into a solid chest belonging to her husband.

"Tamaki! Don't do that you scared me!"

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to. How was Hero? Did she fall asleep easy?"

"Yeah she did. I told her a story and out she went."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Did you tell her the Prince and the Commoner again?" Tamaki wrapped his arms around his wife, smirking. Haruhi blushed, it may have been 5 years since they were married, but he still made her blush.

"Yes I did. It's her favorite."

"Mine too!" Tamaki smiled.

"Come on. Let's just go to bed." Haruhi pulled Tamaki to their bedroom and closed the door.

_**A/N: So first, I'm just going to say, they went to sleep. If you're thinking something else you're a nasty.**_

_**Second, yes I am still writing CHANGES, so don't worry your little heads. Again I wrote this cause all the Oran stories I've read have been OC, I just wanted a cute family story. Thanks for reading. Remember to review!**_

_**-Link's Twin**_


End file.
